srw_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphim Grave
'''Seraphim Grave '''is an Fate SRW Original Setting set in a close parallel of Earth where humanity found the metallic corpses of giant winged humanoids deep beneath the earth, and eventually re-purposed them into combat vehicles called MALACs. It is set roughly in modern times, where development of aircraft has instead shifted towards MALAC research due to the advanced propulsion offered by the KBDs derived from the alien organs within each Angel. This setting takes some cues from Full Metal Panic! and Argento Soma. It goes for a hard modern military science fiction theme, despite the MALACs introducing some fantastic elements. Setting Synopsis Earth, early 1900s. During an excavation for crude oil in the middle east, diggers hit a large, metallic object. It is revealed to the prone figure of a large winged humanoid, with some parts of its anatomy long eroded away. This was the first recorded 'Angel'. Eventually, more of these bodies were found in that same area - it came to be known as a 'Seraphim Grave'. The angels' bodies are composed of a bio-metallic alloy that is currently alien to all metallurgical experts. It is termed 'Malakhite', or more commonly in the layman's parlance - 'Angel Dust'. They became a curiosity, prompting questions on their origin, the meaning of their existence, and what must be done with them. More Seraphim Graves were found throughout the world as digging continued, and more of these 'angels' were brought up from the depths. During a long period of relative peace, research started on the Angels and the Malakhite that composed them. The United Federation of Columbia, a superpower of the west, decided to try and revive an Angel using their massive resources. This endeavor failed due to the fact that no Angel had been found with a complete Nervous system, most of them had eroded away with time. Instead - the fruits of their research went into a different direction - they revived and built upon the hollow bodies and made a new kind of aircraft : the Mechanized Armed-Legged Aerial Cavalry (MALAC). The nervous system was replaced with a pilot and computers, allowing for control over the giant's movement. Also, they discovered the means of the angels' alien bio-metal propulsion system that allowed them to fly in the sky without need for traditional fuels. This led to a new kind of weapon, and a new kind of war. Now, the world's superpowers are scrambling for control of these Seraphim Graves, and the Angels that rest in them. Factions These are the factions of the setting: * United Federation of Columbia (UFC) * Union of Slavic Socialist Kiev (USSK) * Socialist Republic of Zhongguo (SRZ) * Empire of Yamato (YMT) * Great Albion (GA) * Northern Antlantean Treaty Alliance (NATA) Terms and Concepts These are Terms and Concepts unique to this setting: * Seraphim Grave * Angel * Angel Corpse * Malakhite, also known as 'Angel Dust' * Mechanized Armed-Legged Aerial Cavalry (MALAC) * Keter Biosynthetic Drive (KBD, pronounced 'Kavod') Mecha These are the Mecha unique to the setting: U.F. MALACs * MF-2 Dennis B * MF-2C Dennis C * YMF-11X Denzel S * MF-15 Irvine * MF-15N Irvine N (Naval Operations) * MF-15E Irvine E (Electronic Warfare) Kievan MALACs * SuMi-01 Marlon (NATA codename: "Suneater") * SuMi-01S Marlon S * SuMi-03 Nikolai (NATA codename: "Charioteer") * SuMi-03 Nikolai CB ('Cheeki Breeki'. NATA codename: "Flanker") Albion MALACs * MAB-10C Paul-C "Paulsie" * MAB-10EX Paul-C EXCEEDED Yamato Empire MALACs * MA-5 Yamazaki Zhongguo MALACs * ZN-09X Ran Jing Shi Category:Original Setting Category:Seraphim Grave Concepts